


【盾冬&柯TJ】兽人系列：猫科动物

by oceanmoonhurricane



Series: 兽人系列 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 政坛野兽, 雪国列车
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, PWP, 兽X兽, 兽x人, 兽人, 兽化, 斜线有意义, 桃包 - Freeform, 甜文, 蛇盾, 黑盾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 未来兽人世界的pwp系列，可能也会有剧情篇。





	【盾冬&柯TJ】兽人系列：猫科动物

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：各类动物形态，人兽，兽兽。  
> CP大概是：  
> 蛇盾×鹿詹  
> 狮盾×猫冬/狼冬  
> 狮柯×熊崽TJ

“Thomas，该回去了。”Curtis朝着树上喊。  
“几点了？”郁郁葱葱的树叶里冒出一只小熊脑袋。  
“两点多了，你该睡午觉了。”  
“我不想睡，我想玩。”Thomas嘟囔。  
“不睡午觉会长不高，快点下来。”Curtis抬起头朝他伸出两只手。  
Thomas伸出粉色的小舌头舔了舔湿润的鼻头，乖乖从树上跳到他怀里。

Curtis的人形十分高大且胸膛宽阔四肢有力，他稳稳地接住掉到自己怀里的小炮弹，一只手抱住Thomas的毛屁股，一只手穿过小熊胖乎乎的手臂搂住他的后背往家走。  
Thomas趴在Curtis胸口，圆鼓鼓毛茸茸的脸颊贴在他肩膀上，手里还拿着一个花环，是送给James的礼物。

两人到家时James正窝在院子里的草坪上晒太阳，棕鹿四蹄纤细，暖色的皮毛在阳光下十分温柔。唯一不和谐的就是他身上还盘着一只黑蛇，看到Thomas在看他还示威的缠住了棕鹿修长的脖颈，嘶嘶的冲Thomas吐信子。

看到这一幕的小熊崽立刻从Curtis怀里挣脱出来，敦敦敦的跑到他俩面前，抱住James的脖子和他贴了帖脸颊。远远看去，一坨毛茸茸的小熊抱着优雅的棕鹿，小熊身子太圆还要踮着爪子，而鹿身上的黑蛇则不满地顶着小熊崽的肩膀想要把他拱开，三个人缠成一团令人捧腹。

James好笑的和较劲的小熊崽蹭了蹭脸。Thomas性格一直有点傻乎乎的，连吵架都不会，但是不知为何却和Rogers十分不对头，两人每天都要拌几句嘴，Thomas从来没赢过，总要被Rogers气的说不出话。

“我去睡午觉啦。”抱了一会儿小熊崽就松开他，抬起爪子把特意带回来的花环戴到棕鹿线条优雅的两只角上。花环很漂亮，五颜六色，和他身上邪恶的吐着信子的黑蛇形成一种诡异又和谐的美感。

Thomas牵着Curtis的手走到二楼，路过Steve和Bucky的房间时小熊崽耳朵一动：“Curtis，Bucky在喵喵叫！”声音听起来还很痛苦，Thomas一下紧张了起来：“我们去看看。”  
Curtis一把揪住小熊的圆耳朵，沉声道：“Steve在里面，不会有事的，你给我去睡觉。”  
Thomas逃避睡午觉的小计谋被拆穿，撇了撇嘴，不情不愿的跟着他回了房间。

而此时Steve和Bucky的房间里，一只金黄色的大猫把白色的小猫压在身下，带着倒刺的大舌头正狠狠舔过猫咪柔软的肚皮。

“别舔了。”Bucky翻了个身，把软肚皮藏在身下，他的毛毛都被舔湿了。  
“变大一点，”狮子在他背上蹭了两下，黏糊糊地撒娇：“Bucky，变大一点吧。”

Bucky不为所动。这只狮子永远不知道何为餍足，尤其是春天时总是粘在他身上舔来舔去，缠着他变大做爱。

看Bucky不动弹，Steve有些委屈的含住猫咪的尾巴咬了两下，然后开始舔舐Bucky的尾椎骨。Bucky的尾巴骨那里非常敏感，被大狮子厚厚的舌头绕着圈的撩拨了几次终于受不了的翻了个身，再次露出肚皮，绿眼睛水汪汪的沁出一滴泪。

狮子一只爪子轻轻按着猫咪的胸口，舌头则移到他的腹部，那里一颗小芽已经抬起了头，粉嫩的顶端湿漉漉的。Steve看了一会儿，直到猫咪受不了的在他脸上拍了一爪子他才低下头啧啧有声的舔了起来。狮子的舌头火热又有力，可以整个卷住Bucky小小的性器，猫咪舒服的不得了，抱着狮子的大脑袋发出几声细弱的喵喵声。

舔了不一会儿猫咪便射在了狮子的嘴巴里，Steve砸了咂嘴，继续向下。小小的肉洞藏在尾巴下面，他分出一只爪子继续按揉Bucky的尾椎骨，原本紧紧闭合的穴口翕合了几下，像是贪吃的小嘴收缩又张开。Steve粗糙的舌苔狠狠刮过敏感的小肉洞，甚至卷起舌尖塞进洞口肆意搅弄。  
Bucky舒服的直哆嗦，爪子抓着狮子的鬃毛，尾巴直直的向下压着，露出毫无防备的肚皮和肉穴。Steve还不罢休，嘴巴对着洞口，两颗尖牙咬住穴口那一层昨天被插到肿起来还没消下去的软肉连亲带咬，像是接吻一样密不可分。被牢牢压在爪下的白猫尖锐的叫了一声，一小股透明的淫水喷射着从小穴里淌了出来。

高潮的Bucky不停地喘着气，小肚皮上下起伏，依恋的抱住狮子按在自己肚子上的大爪子。  
“乖猫咪，乖猫咪。” Steve舔了舔猫咪湿润的鼻头，轻声安慰。

等到Bucky平静下来，狮子便卧在床上，露出后肢间巨大的性器，他已经完全勃起，紫红的阴茎青筋毕露，鼓胀的龟头热气腾腾，Bucky凑过去，鼻头抽动了两下，闻到爱人腥臊的野兽的气息。他前爪抱住阴茎顶端，伸出小舌头舔去马眼处一滴将落未落的浊液。然后便开始吮吸起来，灵活的带着倒刺的舌头舔过整个肉棍，爪子撸下狮子阴茎上的包皮，让鲜红硕大的头部完全暴露在空气中，Bucky含着他敏感鲜嫩的前端，猫尖锐的两颗牙不时磕蹭过孔洞，立刻引起狮子舒爽的低吼。

“变大一点，”Steve用脑袋拱了拱胯间的猫咪，再次要求。  
这次Bucky没有拒绝，他左前肢的银色花纹微微一闪，原本小小的猫咪消失不见，取而代之的是一头白色的狼。白狼体型比狮子稍小，毛发蓬松，背毛泛着一层浅浅的银色，这是Bucky常用的几种形态之一，两人都很熟悉。Steve开心的翻了个身压在他背上，舌头在他颈部乱舔一气，还硬着的肉棒甩来甩去的蹭在白狼股间。

Bucky感觉那根硬的跟铁棒一样的性器在自己身上慢慢的摩擦着，那热度似乎可以透过毛发渗透到皮肤里，小穴深处涌出一股股的热流，让他像一只母兽一样不自觉的翘起尾巴，红通通的肉洞暴露在春末的微风里。发现这一点的狮子立刻凑了上去，鼻翼扇动深深嗅闻着流出小股淫液的穴道，他急促的用粗粝的舌头在洞口刮擦，尾巴兴奋的来回扫动。

“Steve……”Bucky羞耻的呻吟了几下，催促：“别舔了，进来……”  
闻言，狮子从他股间抬起头，猛地蹿了起来，沉重的躯体把白狼完全压制住，坚挺的阴茎的头部顺着湿润的洞口顶了进去。紧窄的肠道被火热的阴茎破开，长驱直入，坚硬的龟头狠狠刮过内壁，白狼发出一声嚎叫，肛口火辣辣的被捅开，撕裂的痛苦让他下意识的挣扎起来，却带动体内的野兽的肉棒，瞬间被倒刺牢牢地勾住肠道。

Steve前爪按住他的肩膀防止他逃跑，后爪则蹬在地上发力狠狠的顶撞起来。嫩滑的肉壁死死咬着体内的巨物，巨狮咆哮了一声，雄健的腰部来回抽动，每一次都要顶到白狼肠道的尽头，把龟头卡在他身体深处。Bucky已经失去知觉，只能随着欲望的海浪起伏，乖乖的趴在狮子身下承受他野蛮的操弄。渐渐松弛下的谷道流出更多的春水，把狮子腹部的毛发打湿一片。

史蒂夫动的越来越急，身下的白狼不时发出破碎的呜咽，肠道配合的收缩着，汨汨淫液冲刷着肉棒中间的小孔，这让Steve的抽插更加失去了章法。他后肢用力，整个兽躯都趴在Bucky身上大力鞭挞。  
两头野兽不时摩擦着头颅和耳朵，当Bucky侧过头时，Steve立刻去舔他的吻部和鼻子，亲密无间，而在一波又一波的快感中两兽不时发出舒爽的嚎叫，给这个安静的春日的午后染上一丝肉欲的色彩。

Steve又一次插到Bucky穴道尽头时白狼达到了高潮，他被压在腹部的阴茎喷射出一股精水，后穴紧缩。Steve猛地低下头狠狠咬住了白狼的后颈，大肉棒像是钻头一样死命的往肉穴深处钻，龟头膨胀起来牢牢锁住身下被肏成了一只母狼的Bucky，浓稠的精液打在肉壁上，让Bucky发出两声不知是羞耻还是舒服的呜咽。

 

这边两只大猫不知羞耻的白日宣淫，而在另一个房间，听到嚎叫的Curtis只能翻了个白眼把睡着的小熊崽移到自己胸口趴着，双手捂住他圆圆的耳朵，免得他家小朋友被吵醒。Thomas在睡梦里砸了两下嘴巴，小爪子勾住Curtis的衬衫继续酣甜的的美梦。

\-------------END------------


End file.
